


Ambitions

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Series: Various/Reader [SnK] [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Thomas talk about their ambitions and the start of something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, yay happy things. I love Sideburns Wagner, I really do. ^^

     You strode over the cobblestone walkways of the training grounds, your shoes tapping in a smooth rhythm. The wind caressed the summer air like a lover's kiss, blowing your (h/l) hair like wheat. It was a day off for trainees like yourself, since training had ceased and tomorrow you would have to pick your branches. It would give you time to think. Of course, your mind had been made up; you had always wanted to join the Military Police, and nothing could persuade you. Well, almost nothing; although Eren's speech had left a mark on you and many others, the real thing that had you doubting your decision was him, Thomas Wagner, the blond boy well-known for his sideburns. Most people found them hilarious, but you found them boyish and charming, just like the rest of him. Sufficed to say, you found him quite attractive.  
     Your eyebrows creased together in stress; you didn't know what to do anymore. You could join the Corps with Thomas, and risk your life; or you could join the Police, and keep your family safe, assuming you made the top ten. You sighed through your nose and squeezed your eyes shut as you walked. You hadn't really talked about your goals with anyone, preferring to keep quiet; the thought of never seeing your friends again upset you. Another thing you never spoke about was your affinity to Thomas, sure you were friends, but you figured he would never go out with someone like you.  
     You shook your head; you shouldn't be thinking like that. Your (f/c) skirt swayed as you continued your stroll, unsure yourself of where you were actually going. Anywhere would be fine, by this point.  
     You heard a familiar voice. "Oi, (Y/n)!"  
     'Thomas...' You slid your gaze up to him and waved in response. He smiled and jogged down the cobblestone to meet you. You matched his smile and stopped to let the young man catch his breath. Thomas' light brown eyes settled on your figure, and his smile increased tenfold. The two of you had been close friends since day one, but he wanted something more.  
     The male cleared his throat and started walking beside you. "So, (Y/n), which branch do you plan on going into?"  
     'Of course he would pick that topic.' "Um, I'm not really sure; I can't decide between the MP or the Corps," you replied, (e/c) orbs glancing anywhere but your companion. "You're joining the Corps, right?"  
     "Yeah..." Thomas shifted his gaze to you, smile slipping off his face. 'Now or never..' He took a deep breath. "Say, (Y/n), would you....um, would you mind, maybe, being my g-girlfriend, y'know, if you want to...."  
     You halted. "T-Thomas, I-really?" you squeaked in disbelief. He stopped and turned to you, oak tree piercing (e/c). He rubbed the back of his neck shyly.  
     "Y-yeah..." The blush on his face was a deep crimson. He stepped forward and gently brushed his calloused hand against your own, before clasping it tenderly. His other hand rested on your flushed cheek, thumb brushing over your lower lip.  
     You parted your lips slightly and stared at the blond in front of you with wide eyes. You stepped closer to him and brought your other hand up to skim over his cheek and jaw.  
     Thomas moved the hand that held yours and wrapped it around your waist, fingers splaying over your back, and effectively pulled you against him. Your chest met his, and your noses bumped lightly.  
     You placed your free hand on his broad shoulder and rested your forehead against his. He chuckled softly and ran his fingers through your (h/t) hair. You smiled in return and pressed your lips to his cheek.  
     The boy smirked against your temple and held your jaw. He gently pressed his lips to your own. You reciprocated and let your eyes slide shut. Your (s/c) arms snaked around Thomas' neck, muscles there tight from years of training. His other arm enveloped your lower back, continuing where the other left off. He nipped gingerly at your bottom lip before pulling away.  
     "So, is that a yes?" the young man inquired, hands still resting against the middle of your back. A smirk played at the corner of his mouth.  
     You giggled softly, eyes glancing downward as a light blush spread across the apples of your cheeks. You nodded your head as you looked back to him. "Come on, let's keep walking. It should be about supper time anyways."  
     Thomas laughed and took ahold of your hand. He kissed your cheek as the two of you started walking.  
     "Hey, Thomas?"  
     "Hmm?"  
     "I think I know which branch I want to join."  
     "Which one?"  
     You inhaled before answering. "I'm joining the Survey Corps, with you."  
     Thomas smiled gently. "Are you sure? You'd be much safer in the Interior."  
     You nodded. "I'm sure; I'll go wherever you go." You gazed at him out of the corner of your eye and smiled.  
     Thomas snaked his arm around your waist again, bringing you closer. He kissed your temple and sighed softly. "Then you'll have to promise me something."  
     "Anything."  
     "That you won't die, and that, when this is all over, you and I will get married and live a normal life, where we're safe and our children don't fear the Titans."  
     You rested your head against his shoulder. "Only if you promise me the same thing."  
     He gazed down at you with an expression as soft as a spring sunrise. "Of course." 'It's an unlikely ambition, darling, but I'll do anything to make it happen.' Thomas turned his head to the azure sky where two birds flew to an unknown place, far outside the walls. 'One day we'll be free and happy, this I promise.'

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama  
> Prompt by GaaraPwnsSasuke at deviantART


End file.
